guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mysterious Summoning Stone
I'll leave it up to someone else to this stone to the navbox. I'm not sure where it would fit. Logically, you'll only see it in Prophecies, buuuut... Renian (T| |Ѫ) 11:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) This actually looks fun... if only for novelty's sake. I want a swarm of bees to come save the day! Qing Guang 23:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) BBoAaarrrgghhh? I highly doubt that that is one of the possible allies. Remove untill confirmation?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:48, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :It's on GWW; I also recall a screenshot, but not from where >>" Maybe Guru or something. --- ) 12:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::WTF? I hope that it isn't as powerfull as it is in DoA.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::black beast is using shield of force, chilling victory, mystic regeneration, enraged and fingers of chaos! can provide screenshots if you don't believe ;) -- Dasen 19:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I've seen it too, but didn't bother to take a pic - FlameseekerMage talkpage 20:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: There's one in the party I'm in at this very moment. THP in HM. He's overkill, Fingers Of Chaos... it might as well be, "target foe dies" Screen shots Can people upload some screen shots to confirm some of these? I'm particularly interested in seeing a level 20 swarm of bees, also whether it's still invulnerable, and if it uses skills. :I was also wondering that about the bees... RoseOfKali 06:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::And I should've kept reading... RoseOfKali 07:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Monster pages Should we make separate pages for the monsters? I currently have the approx. skill bars for Restless Corpse and Oni, but not sure wether to add them to the current page, or to create a separate page for it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I was thinking that myself. I would start making them but I'm shite with wiki code and can't do more than minor edits. I guess when I either quit being lazy or I actually get a skill bar I'll give it a try.--Destillat 14:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC)PS: For example I've had to edit this talk comment four times to get it to work right ._. :Lol, great minds, I was thinking about something like this aswel. I suppose we could make subpages at the normal monsters, much like the zaishen quests or something. The (more traditional) alternative is making new pages with *monster name* (Mysterious Summoning Stone). I personally prefer the first.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::What ever you do, do it fast. It's a big hole in the knowledge of this wiki. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) What use are these? I'd like to know, cause I have 29 of them, and no clue what to do with them. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Use them.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Hand em over imo :> I really like em, even though they're not too useful most of the time. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::They summon a random ally in the explorable area to follow you around and fight take some damage add to the decor. They use skills 'n' shit, but... A F K When 13:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::I found some of them to be quite effective. The crystal guardian for example is quite the powerhose: Big spikage, and great survivability.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Can I sell them then? I got some other stones stashed (a lot) on (4) my (4) mule (1)... Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:52, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::WTB them all 1k psst, don't do this deal :P A F K When 17:52, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have no clue what to do with those stones, and they only take space. So if you're inttersted, you only have to wait two more weeks. Then I'll play GW again. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Level 20 Swarm of Bees confirmed! My stone gave me a Level 20 Swarm of Bees! Super-awesome! It had Poison Tip Signet. =D Screenshots coming soon (within an hour or so). It's not invulnerable--It hung around for about 5 minutes before the party wiped. Rico the Spirited 17:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Adding images below. Swarm of Bees also has Troll Unungent, but I wasn't able to grab a screenshot before everybody died. ^_^ Rico the Spirited 19:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Can you imagine... If the one summoned per instance condition weren't there, the mayhem that could be caused? imagine for a moment, a kamikaze PUG going into DoA. suddenly, everyone uses one of these, and lo and behold! 8 Black beasts appear! can you imagine the 1337ness contained in that hipotethical party? i hate that it isn't possible :S or what if there were 8 rabbits? i wish they would take away that just for a day so someone could ss the awesomeness... Lord Couve 13:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :It could be an interesting weekend event. You should suggest that on the official wiki.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 18:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Summon one, get it killed, summon a second one, kill a Restoration spirit, see what happens :P Resto is able to rez those summons. The question is, will it when there's another summon present? --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Good question --Gimmethegepgun 20:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually they fixed that already, restoration only affects party members now. -- Kirbman 04:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) project:monsters I'm gonna more or less start making subpages for the monsters, with the skills of the summoned monster. Already got the info of the Smoke Phantom, but I forgot to take a screenshot.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Cool. How are you going to title them? Smoke Phantom/Summon? Or full Smoke Phantom/Mysterious Summoning Stone? Or vice versa Mysterious Summoning Stone/Smoke Phantom? :P And how do you get their skills? Maybe I can help, I've used a few of these and have like 30 left still. Got a Siege Turtle in Tihark Orchard. ^_^ RoseOfKali 15:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lol never mind on the names. :P RoseOfKali 15:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, they should be renamed, because I realise that the skills of the summons like a Siege Turtle will prolly be the same as their normal summoning stone. Perhaps just creature/summon, and also direct the normal stones to it...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Right. Siege Turtle/Summoning Stone is probably best, imo. Summon kind of comes too close to Asuran Summon skills. RoseOfKali 15:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'll do it right away.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) the monster skills everytime i use a sumoning stone im always thrilled when i have a crystal spider following my party it really is a powerfull monster to have by your side , so i tried looking up its skills because i wanted gwen to copy its build lol , but i noticed most of the skills i frenquently see him use aren't even documented here , for excample ....illusion of weakness and chaos storm 2 very noticable skills when he uses them , so i wonder if anybody even verivied the monsters skills before putting them up there 19:19, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Add them yourself (it's a wiki afterall). Additionally, there's tons of builds more effective than the assorted mess the Crystal Spider has. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:47, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I kinda started documenting the skills, and it was a lot to do at once (frequently rezoning to get a new ally etc.) and I wasn't always able to pay attention to the monsters, so it's very possible some skills aren't documented. ::Also, yeah, I noticed the spider was a nice one. My other favourites are the smoke phantom and the crystal guardian. 2 eles with great survivability and damage.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Mmm, yes, good ones. Gaki is helpful, too. I hate it when I get the snowballers, skeleton, or Kveldulf, they're lucky to live through the first mob. <_< How worthless. RoseOfKali 00:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Snowballers are good against stuff with high armour, because they ignore it, but yeah, they hardly have any survivability, especially in HM. Skele and Kvedulf are indeed worthless. Now I haven't seen the BBoAaarrgghhh, but damn it seems nice to me (with the enraged and all).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC)